Love Like It's Forever
by krazygal1991
Summary: Suki was about to let everything go and make the biggest mistake of her life. But when Sokka comes to her mind and gets her to stop, does she end up making a bigger mistake? Another love story like Love and Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

"_Whats up?_"

"_Nothing much. Driving to a party._"

_"Fun :)_"

"_Lol. Not really._"

"_Then why are you going?_"

"_I'm at the apartment. So I'll text you after. Okay?_"

"_Lol. Alright. I'll be waiting :)_"

-x-

Lie.

It wasn't a real party, per se, though it was someone's birthday. The only "guests" that attended were the young girl herself and the three dogs that lived there.

Outside of the apartment looked like a place out of a Tim Burton movie. Everything seemed so bland and yet somehow spooky. The building itself was three stories high and was decorated by dark wood-like planks. It didn't help the scenery that it was winter time and the trees were bare. At any second, Suki swore that someone would jump up behind her and put a knife into her back. Just looked like that kind of neighborhood.

Inside, though, was completely different. Suki herself had only been here six times previously, but the hall still sent shivers of disgust down her spine. With the slightly yellow stained flooring and the matching walls, she could easily tell they used to be white. Perhaps years ago, it would've been identical to the theme of a dentist office. But today, it smells like tobacco and urine. Why would tennants make their living quarters smell so foul?

She shrugged off the thought and walked farther down the hall of grime. The disgusting smell of piss grew stronger. Suki paused and knocked on the door that failed to conceal the scent. Dogs began to bark nonstop and pounced on the walls inside. A voice rose above the commotion and screamed, "Shut up!" She heard smacking and yelping as the barking quieted down. "Come in."

Suki shrugged away all doubts and slowly opened the door. "Hello!" She greeted brightly.

The birthday boy danced into the room with nothing but sweat pants on. Suki looked at his fat belly that was covered in hair and came close to puking. He wasn't really cute, but he was sufficient enough for the job. His knife-scarred face turned towards her and his glasses glared from the overhead light. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He bent down and picked up some of the clothing that lingered on the stained white carpet. "Cleaning."

Suki looked around noticed the dust and spider webs around the crowded living room. There was junk everywhere, everything from liquor bottles to discarded dog bones, and everything from unpaid bills to week-old food. It was going to take a _long_ time to clean and a whole lot more effort. "But it's your birthday! You shouldn't be cleaning."

"Don't worry." He grinned and pushed the ripped apart Lay-Z-Boy recliner closer to the wall. "There will be _plenty_ of fun."

The girl noticed that he was moving everything to the sides of the room. Why was he doing that? But before she could go into deeper inspection, the oldest pitbull jumped up on Suki and demanded for her attention. "Hey girl," Suki smiled and scratched behind the dog's ear.

"Get off of her!" The man shouted and slapped the dog off. Daisy, the pitbull, ran down the dark hall and into the bedroom.

"She just wanted attention!" She protested.

"Yeah? Well..." He grabbed her wrist and pulled Suki to the middle of the cleared area, "What about me?"

This was it. She knew it. "What do you want?"

The man pushed her to the ground and pulled at her pants. "You know what I want."

She did. He peeled off her clothes, along with his pants, and threw them at the front door.

As Suki laid there, stripped of everything, she stared into the soulless eyes of the hungry man. This being starved for female flesh while his victim craved for release from this world. Finally, she'd have nothing keeping her from putting the gun to her head. An end to this life. What a sweet taste... She waited for her last ties to the earth to snap so she could easily give herself up to death. This man, this_ thing _that pinned her naked body to the ground, would help her seal the deal. "Are you ready?" He grunted hungrily beside her ear.

Suki closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she reluctantly nodded her head. The body on top of her shifted into position and the young girl braced herself for the pain and pleasure to come. _It's almost over_, she thought to herself.

Her body went numb to fool itself that this was all a dream. As her mind began to flee to freedom and escape this doomed situation, a picture flashed inside her head as clear as daylight. His tan face looked full of pain. "Sokka?" She whispered in disbelief. The image just stared at her with eyes full of sorrow. It gave her strength. "No..." she mumbled to her reality. Opening her eyes and suddenly realizing another path, she looked at the face of her so-called savior and whispered more certainly, "No."

He gave her a look of amusement and asked, "What's wrong?"

She began to shake her body and tried to slither out from beneath him, "Get off!" She demanded.

He pressed his entire weight on her, "No." A deep laugh escaped from his throat, "Weren't you the one who wanted this?" The man rubbed his hard sex against her bare pussy.

Suki pressed her hands against his hairy chest and into his fat, "I've changed my mind."

The head of his penis slowly pressed against her tight opening. "_I said no_!" She shouted as she began to squirm violently.

"You have no choice." He spat at her and began to thrust his hips.

No. This is not how it is supposed to happen.

With anger and determination filling her limbs, Suki harvested all the power she could grasp and began to fight back. Her arms filled with strength and pushed her attacker back, giving Suki enough movement to slither out from under him and towards the exit. As she kicked to get farther from her threat, her foot slammed into the man's nose.

_Crunch._

He sat up and instinctly covered his injured face. Without giving a second glance, the girl quickly gathered up her scattered clothes. Full of fear, Suki only grabbed the necessities to get her home. She put on her shirt and jumped into her shoes, the jeans laying over her folded arms. Foolishly, Suki looked back at the man and saw anger in his eyes glaring right back at her. As she swung open the door, she gave him one final glance and saw the fresh blood drip down his face, "I hope it's broken you dumb ass."

His upper lip raised and he glowered at her. This is the last time she would ever see him.

Suki slammed the door shut and sprinted down the dirty hall. Thank god he lived on the first floor. Reaching the final door that led into the freezing night, she slid into her jeans and burst out of the building. She stood at the top of the cement steps and stared at the snowflakes falling all around her. The full moon stood brightly in the sky and the fallen snow illuminated the blue rays above.

She smiled freely to herself and walked to her beaten car. The frosty wind clinged onto her skin as the salty tears flowed down her red cheeks. Leaning against her Honda, Suki reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and saw the new text, "How is the party?"

Slowly moving her thumb over each needed button, she sent her reply, "Lame. I missed you."

Grasping the scratched up and bulky phone in her fist, Suki looked up to the sky and imagined. What is the worst that could happen if she hanged onto life for just a while more? Maybe something good will come of this... But does he feel the same? They have been friends for two years. Is it worth growing into something bigger?

Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate and she flipped it right back open. "I missed you too :)"

Suki grinned as she slid the phone back into her pocket. "Only time will tell," she figured as she opened the rusted door to her vehical and jumped behind the wheel. "But for now... I think I've had all I can handle for a few days." She whispered as she closed herself inside and away from the world.

-x-

"_What happened at the party?_"

"_Nothing really. All of us just sat around and watched a movie._"

"_Fun :)_"

"_Not really._"

"_You okay?_"

"_I will be :)_"

* * *

AN: That's right. Another "ATLA" story over one of my relationships. People seemed to like the last one :P So why not? Though I have friends this time to help me edit and tell me what areas to work on.

About this chapter: I don't think the rapist deserved a name. You'll find out who Suki is texting in the next chapter for sure ;) But it's not THAT hard to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Good morning :) How'd you sleep?_"

"_On my side and hugging my panda bear :P_"

"_Lol._"

"_I had a nightmare, actually._"

"_What?_"

"_I got raped._"

"_I'll kill the man._"

"_It was just a dream._"

_Lie._

"_So? I will still kill him._"

_Lie._

-x-

It's said that when we wake up in the mornings, we have two options: go back to sleep and dream, or wake up and face reality. Suki chose the second option as she laid on her cotton sheets and cowered under the warm blankets. The events from the previous night played over and over inside her head. She was supposed to give him her virginity. She was supposed to kill herself today. She was supposed to be dead.

What the hell happened?

Sokka.

That's what happened.

The girl turned around and stared blankly at the wall. Why did she think of him? Why did that make her change her mind? But more importantly; why the hell did she think of him? Why?

She had never really even _met_ the guy. Other than a few pictures, Suki had never seen him in the flesh. The truth is, she met him online through one of her old friends. If memory serves right, it was late October about two years ago. The teengers acted awkward at first when they began to exchange emails back and forth. But after a while, they became quick friends and sometimes waited for the other to log on.

You know how hearts sometimes quicken when a name pops up? Suki never actually felt that. In fact, she was quite annoyed with Sokka at times and considered to block him on a few occassions. But for some reason, she could never get herself to do that. Suki just figured it was due to being lazy. But no, it had to be something more.

One time, they didn't talk for a few months because his internet was discontinued. He didn't even cross her mind after two months of never hearing from him. The most Suki would do was ask people if Sokka would ever come back. He did, eventually.

It was a Tuesday when they would talk again. The month, day, and hour don't mean much. Tuesdays are bad, and Suki swears by that. She has noticed over the years that _everything_ bad that happens usually occurs on a Tuesday. But with Sokka coming back, she decided that the "good" category deserved this day.

Tuesday.

Junior year.

It was after school, she remembers that much, and right after she spilled her favorite bottle of green nail polish all over her bedroom floor. It was just a typical Tuesday. Her father was screaming at her mother, for the fourth time this week. Yep. Just another Tuesday. That is, until she got online and saw the once-familiar name. Sokka.

The girl wasted no time sending him an instant message:

Suki: Hey! What are you doing on? I've missed you :)

Sokka: I've missed you too :) Right now I'm at the library.

Suki: Stealing their wireless?

Sokka: Lol. You bet.

Suki: Haha.

Sokka: I have to get off in two minutes... They have time limits.

Suki: But I've missed you! :(

Sokka: And I've missed you :) Don't worry. We're getting internet again next week.

Suki: When?

_Sokka is offline._

He didn't lie at least. The boy was online again within a week, and things between the friendship started right back off. It was like he had never left.

The two of them spent several weeks talking and catching up. Sokka had gone through a heart break, he was sick of his father, and his sister had fallen for his best friend. Suki was happy with her boyfriend, Ralf, getting ready to celebrate their two year anniversary, and trying her hardest to pass Chemistry. Nothing much really changed in their lives.

But fate had other plans as Sokka disappeared again. Getting used to his routine, Suki shrugged it off and continued her happy life. After all, he was just some boy she met online.

The two year anniversary quickly came and went for Suki. But the days after? It was time for her final exams.

Monday: Home Economics and World History.

Tuesday: Chemistry and Pre-Calculus. (See? Tuesdays are bad.)

Wednesday: Composition and English 1010.

One last year of school. Finally. Good riddance 11th grade!

But the first day of summer vacation?

Her boyfriend broke up with her. Why? There was another girl...

Suki's world quickly tore apart. She ran to all of her friends for comfort and reassurance. The first three days were horrible. Suki couldn't stop crying and wanted her life to end. On Monday, one week after school ended, that name appeared again. Sokka. But unlike last time, he sent her the message first:

Sokka: Are you ok?

Suki: Getting better. How are you?

Sokka: I'm fine.

Suki: So... Ralf broke up with me.

Sokka: I know. You sent me an email.

Suki: Oh? I did?

Sokka: Yes. And I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you :)

Suki: Thank you :)

It's funny how talking about a problem to everyone a person knows can make it seem less of a loss. After time Suki's heart had healed, just like everyone said it would. But Sokka had disappeared again...

Suki sat back and watched the world around her change:

Her father was yelling at her mother daily.

She quit her job.

Her cousin had confided in her that she was cutting herself.

She had a rebound.

Her uncle went to jail for possession of drugs.

She began school again. Her last year of high school had begun.

Senior year.

The days were flashing by quickly, like someone had suddenly decided to hit "Fast Forward" on the remote that controlled her life. But Suki didn't mind, for the plan had already formed inside her head. She wouldn't graduate high school. Instead, she would end her life.

No one knows what the future holds. To be honest, Suki had never liked the idea of the unknown. For the past three years, she had been going to school and letting others control her life. It's difficult to break into a new routine as soon as the diploma is nestled inside a hand.

But there is one silly thing that was holding her back. Virginity.

Suki had thought about it, fantasized about it, but she wanted to _feel_ it.

It would just take time. Never hard to find someone who wants sex, but she wanted someone that she wouldn't get emotionally attached with. The plan was set.

But until then, Suki would just live the remainder of her life trying to have fun.

Winter break is when he came back.

Suki: Hey :D

Sokka: Hey :) What's up?

Suki: Nothing much. You?

Sokka: Lots.

Suki: ...Good or bad?

Sokka: Mostly bad.

Suki: I'm sorry :/ Want to talk about it?

Sokka: Can't. Have to get off soon.

Suki: Then text me. I'll send you my number.

Sokka: Maybe. gtg. bye.

_Sokka is offline._

He never did text her that day. Or that week. But the following Tuesday, her phone began to vibrate. Not suspecting anything, she flipped open the device and read the text, "Suki? It's Sokka."

Frozen with happiness, Suki stared at the screen as though in shock before replying, "Wow! Takes you forever to text :P"

That was a month ago.

She smiled. Today was a Wednesday, and Suki laid quietly in bed.

Yesterday, she was weak. Today, she is stronger.

-x-

"_Kill me._"

"_No._"

"_Why?_"

"_I could never do that. I care about you too much._"

"_:(_"

"_:)_"

* * *

AN: Might change this later. The one editing my story went out of town for a week XD I'm impatient! Besides that, we're fighting over naming the rapist in the first chapter. Opinions? I still don't think he deserves one. She thinks he needs one.


End file.
